First Love
by RaexxBB
Summary: Death the Kidd falls in love with someone that he didn't know would ever in the world love him back.


**First Love**

Kidd walked up to his friends on a nice Friday. Maka was telling everyone about her and Soul's party they where going to be having.

Blackstar was the most excited about it. Tusbaki and Blackstar were holding hands, they must have been dating for months now. Chrona was hiding behind Maka again as she listened. Liz and Patty jumping up and down about the party, smiling as big as they could.

Kidd started getting into the talking, ". . .and we are going to play spin the bottle. Ohh. . I forgot to tell you all of you can sleepover too!" Maka got a big smile on her face as she jumped up and down. Soul put his hands on her shoulders.

Saying,"stop jumping, Maka. Please just stop it."

Kidd started laughing, Chrona looked at him and started to try and laugh with him, but then Chrona stopped herself thinking, '_he hates me I know he does. My mom is a evil witch.' _She looked down at the ground.

Blackstar putting a hand on her shoulder, "stop thinking we have a party tonight, so it's all about fun."

"Blackstar is, right!" Tsubaki said, smiling at Chrona. Chrona smiled back.

"O-Okay." Chrona said back.

* At Chrona's Place *

Chrona getting all of her things together. She looked around, Soul should have been here by now to pick her up.

Soul got there, knocking on the door of Chrona's room.

* At the Party *

Getting to the party, they then went in.

Maka welcomed them with a smile. Soul hugged Maka, kissing her four head.

They all sat down on the couch, Chrona stood there weirdly and looking out of place.

"Chrona you can go change into your pjs if you want." Maka said, pointing to the bathroom.

Chrona looked around seeing everyone in their pjs already.

Chrona went to the bathroom, changing into her other clothes. She walked back out, looking at everyone. Kidd, wearing all black and a white skull on his shirt pocket. Liz, in a pink tank top and white shorts. Patty, in gray shorts and a green long sleeves T-shirt. Maka, in a aqua gown. Soul, in a white shirt and baggy gray pants. Tsubaki, in a orange tank with a blue and green flower on it and a yellow skirt. Blackstar, in something like his other clothing, but a white tank with like his pants.

"Chrona, us girls are going to be over here doing makeup and other girl things. So just come on over." Maka said, patting Chrona on the arm.

"Wait! Who said Chrona wants to do all that stupid odd girly stuff." Blackstar said, crossing his arms.

"Okay! Chrona what do you want to do?" Maka, crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows as she said this.

"I-I-I think I would like to see what the boys are doing." Chrona said, looking at the boys.

"We are going to be watching a movie, eating junk, laughing, and talking." Soul said, stepping to the front. "You're always welcome to hang with us."

"Okay, your stuff sounds more fun, then the girlie stuff." Chrona said, smiling.

"Cool!" Kidd said, patting her back.

They all sat down on the couch, Chrona sitting on a end beside Kidd. Kidd, gave her a coke, some popcorn, and a smile. As she took the stuff from his hand their hands touched.

"So, what do you dudes and chicks want to do first?" Blackstar asked, Patty was also over there.

"WATCH A HORROR MOVIE!" Death the Kidd yelled at the top of his lungs. "First we should watch . . ." Kidd's words trailed off, seeing his favorite horror sitting on the table. Picking it up, he ran to the DVD player sticking in the movie.

He sat back down on the two person couch by Chrona. Soul, Blackstar, and Patty were all sitting on the three person sofa.

A scary part of the movie came in, Kidd full excitement didn't even notice that Chrona looked scared. She was so scared she jumped into Kidd's lap. Kidd stared at the girl, he smiled at her. Telling her, "it's okay to be scared I got scared all the time in scary movies."

Patty jumped up out of her seat punching the back of Kidd's head, pushing his mouth on to Chrona's lips. They sat their kissing for a minute or two, Chrona put a hand on Kidd's shoulder, Kidd putting his hands on her waist. They looked a each other after the kiss.

Maka running into the room yelling, "time for spin the bottle."

Everyone sat in a circle on the floor. Kidd looked over at Chrona, she was looking at him. The kiss was just to great, Kidd, couldn't get it out of his head.

"Kidd, you can spin first." Blackstar said.

Death the Kidd's hand touched the bottle, he spun with it landing on Chrona. They sit there staring at each other.

"Okay, go in the closet you two." Maka said, pushing them in the room.

Kidd stood there, Chrona looked up at him. He put a hand on her face leaning down kissing her. She felt something else in her mouth now that wasn't her tongue. She thought to herself, '_**KIDD, PUT HIS TONGUE IN MY MOUTH! HE LIKES ME HE REALLY DOES!' **_Kidd's hands were around her waist, she rapped her arms around his neck. He pushed her up on the wall, she opened her eyes when he did this action.

Maka knocked on the door saying, "you two can come out now."

They came away from one another, staring at each other.

Chrona spoke, "K-K-Kidd, do you l-l-like me?"

Kidd looked at her as if she just asked him to marry her, "Chrona, I don't like you. I love you."

They stared at each other, there was another knock at the door. Soul yelling at them to come out or he was coming in.

Kidd touched her face saying, "we should go out there."

They came back out sitting down on the floor in the circle.

Then out of nowhere Soul jumped up, saying, "I found something on youtube I think you should see Kidd. . . and I guess Chrona too!"

They all sat down around the computer. Soul going to the search bar typing thingy on youtube, searching Death the Kidd and Chrona. He saw Kidd's face start to get red from embarrassment, because the guys knew he liked Chrona. He turned to see Chrona's face at what he typed, she had her face hidden. Kidd patted her back, she looked at him. Remembering what he had said to her, they smiled at each other.

Chrona turned saying, "we should play truth or dare."

"Wait. . Chrona? Are you okay? Your making a sujectionen. .Are you good?" Soul asked.

"I'm fine. Just wait to play truth or dare."

"Okay then, lets play." Maka said with a smile.

They all sat on the couches and on the floor.

"Chrona, it was your idea you truth or dare someone first." Maka said.

"Okay. Tsubaki, truth or dare?" Chrona asked.

Tsubaki answered, "truth."

"Okay. I've been asking this to myself and heard somethings about it so just wanting to know. Is it true you and maka's papa dated?" Chrona asked.

Tsubaki's mouth dropped opened, "people having been saying we got together. Ugh. . no that is not true. Ummmm. . . Maka, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Maka answered.

"Are you and Soul a thing? Cause you two act like you like each other, then you acted like your disgusted with each other."

"We have gone on dates, yes. It's complicated." Maka looked and Soul him agreeing with her.

"Okay, Kidd, truth or dare?" Maka asked the boy.

"Dare." He answered, willing to take on anything she throw at him.

"I dare you to tell one of us something you wouldn't do in front of us. Only if you were alone with the person or ready to do that thing."

Kidd looked around, he looked at the floor then spoke the words, "I love you."

"Wait. Who do you love? Is it Maka?" Soul asked, jumping up and standing in front of Maka.

"No, it's not Maka, Soul." Everyone watched to see were his gaze went, but he didn't look up. "Blackstar, truth or dare?"

"Wait! You didn't answer me." Soul said, "who do you love?"

"All I had to do was the dare. I didn't have to say that part." He looked at Soul. "So, Blackstar, truth or dare?"

"DARE!" Blackstar yelled.

"I dare you to tell me why you had to fight me when I first started going to the school."

Blackstar's mouth dropped opened. "I thought you were stealing my spotlight." He crossed his arms.

"I think we should go to sleep now guys." Maka said, stepping between the guys.

"I'm sleepy." Kidd said, agreeing with Maka.

Chrona and Maka walked to the bedroom. "Here are some sheets for the pool out bed on the sofa."

"Thanks." Chrona walked back into the living room. Patty and Liz sleeping over by the dinning table in the dinning room. Blackstar sleeping in Soul's bedroom with Tsubaki. Soul and Maka were sleeping together tonight. She saw Kidd sleeping on the floor in front of the pool out couch. She climbed into the bed, falling asleep.

Death the Kidd, woke in the middle of the night hearing crying. He looked around, it was Chrona. He climbed up on the bed beside her, she looked over at him.

"What's wrong? Are you scared?" Her face in the palms of his hands. She shook her head yes.

Saying along with that, "Maka, also didn't give me that greatest of covers and K-K-Kidd, will you sleep with me tonight. I'm every scared."

He put his arms around her, whispering in her ear, "I'll do anything you want me to do." Her face cuddling into his chest.

She whispered back to him, "I love you, too, Kidd. Your always there for me." They kissed and to Chrona it felt like the best thing in the world. She felt like she was flying away, free falling like in that song. They soon fell asleep in eachother's arms that night.

Waking up in the morning and walking into the living room Soul got his answer, Kidd loved Chrona.

Seeing them sleeping together. Maka, walking in the room seeing it too. She smiled, seeing everyone was getting up seeing this. Of course Chrona and Kidd, would never know they saw this sight that morning.

Everyone else was gone that morning as Chrona awake in bed, but she did smell something really good smelling.

She walked into the kitchen seeing Kidd standing there in a towel. He looked at her then looked down. He was blushing now, "sorry Chrona my clothes are in the washer right now and I forgot to pack and exteriors. So Maka gave me a towel and they all went out. I didn't think you would be up so soon." He was now scraching the back of his head.

She walked over to him, taking a peace of bacon saying,"it's nothing big. I do love you and you love me. So why is this that big of a deal?"

Kidd stared at her. Turning off everything, he cleaned everything up. When he was walking she could see the towel was about to fall. So she walked over and started to fix it, but stopped herself cause of were it was. It started to fall she ran and caught it seeing his naked body. He turned around, blushing, her also blushing. She handed him his towel.

Her head turned, she had gotten a good look at his naked body. She blushed thinking about Kidd's sexy naked body.

She turned seeing his towel around him now. He looked at her,"so what did you see out of all that?"

"Everything." She said, looking at him.

He walked closer to her, staring at her, then embracing her in his arms. She put her arms around him.

They came apart from the embrace him smiling at her. She kissed him, his hands ran to her butt like the bad boy he was. Her letting him and arms going around his neck.

They made their way to the bed, falling down on it. Chrona's shirt coming undone, falling to the floor. They sat there chest to each others. Kissing once again her bra fell to the floor, and then her pants. Stopping again, putting skin to skin with their chests now.

The door started making sounds and they stopped, Chrona grabbing her things and running to the bathroom.

Maka and the others all walking in. They saw Kidd stand there in his towel eating eggs and bacon.

"Hey guys, so you went and got some food and ate it. That's good."

Chrona walked out of the bathroom, wearing a black skirt, black leggings, black tank top, finger less black gloves, and a choker. A black head band in her hair with a skull on it. Kidd, smiled at her and she smiled at him.

"I think your clothes should be done by now." Maka said, an eyebrow raised.

Kidd walked away to go get his clothing. Chrona watching as he walked away.

Kidd came back wearing a white shirt, a skull tie, black coat, and his boxers. Holding out his pants, they had a whole in them now.

"My pants have a whole in the 'v' zone, so can I please get some of your pants, Soul? Just to wear for today." Kidd asked.

"Okay. I'm sure I have some emo jeans you can wear. Ohhh and if you don't know what emo jeans are they are black skinny jeans." Soul said, looking at Kidd.

They started walking to Soul's room, Kidd's hand touching Chrona's on the way.

Maka looked at everyone, "we're going to the town over to that new mall they have there and all the other places."

Chrona shook her head yes, then thought for a second, "I'll go if Death goes." Chrona was so happy with herself she had given Kidd her now little nickname, but everyone was now looking at her in confusen. "That's my nickname for Kidd." She said, smiling.

Kidd and Soul had already walked back out, and Kidd looked at Chrona finding out her nickname for him. Chrona looked at Kidd in the emo jeans, and started to laugh. She would have never thought she see the day Kidd wore emo jeans.

"I would like to go and see the town over, sure I'll go." Kidd and Chrona stared at each other for some time now. "Let's get going, before it gets late." On his way out Kidd took Chrona's hand, and out of the corners of his eyes Kidd saw Chrona smiling.

*At the town over*

The girls and guys spit up into groups at the mall and said they meet each other at the second floor elevator. As the guys walked away Chrona stared at Death saddness in her eyes. All she wanted in life was to be with him all the time. Kidd looked back at her smiling and giving her a wink. She waved at him wanting him to come back and stay with her in this place she was in. Why was he going? She wanted his hand in hers, right now her palms were as empty as her stomach at this point, she was hungry. This morning her and Kidd were having to much fun she didn't think about eating that much.

She walked over to Maka, "can we find a food court?" She asked.

Maka raised a eyebrow. "You hungry."

"Wow. I'm shocked you didn't eat any of Kidd's bacon. It makes it seem like your stomach will never be empty again. What were you doing if you didn't ate?" Liz said, all of it in one breath.

"M-M-Me and K-Kidd where doing things after I woke up and he made the bacon."

"But we saw Kidd eating the bacon, but then again you did come out of the bathroom." Patty said, putting a hand to her face.


End file.
